gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 4
Season Four is the fourth season of ''Gossip Girl'', the American teen drama based upon the book series by Cecily von Ziegesar. The series was developed for television by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. It was renewed for a fourth season on February 16, 2010. It aired September 2010 to May 2011 with 22 episodes. Two main characters from Season 1 were downgraded to recurring characters, Jenny Humphrey and Vanessa Abrams. Eric van der Woodsen also departs the show at the end of the season. Notable Plots * Blair and Chuck struggle with an on again/off again relationship, that gets thrown for a curve when love interests for both come into the picture. * Dan becomes a father for a short period when Georgina Sparks leaves her son Milo with him. * Blair and Serena begin at Columbia but face challenges at their new school. * Nate begins dating Juliet Sharp, who has a mysterious vendetta against Serena. * Lily tries to sell Bass Industries, but the Bass family is in for a shock when an old enemy, Russell Thorpe and his daughter Raina come to town. * After keeping it secret for so long, Lily serves a house arrest sentence for forging Serena's signature on a legal document. * Serena's cousin Charlie Rhodes comes to Manhattan; but is she who she says she is? * Blair becomes engaged to Prince Louis Grimaldi and is on the fast track to achieving her ultimate goal: becoming a princess. Cast Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen (Appears in 22/22 episodes) * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf (Appears in 22/22 episodes) * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey (Appears in 22/22 episodes * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald (Appears in 22/22 episodes) * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass (Appears in 22/22 episodes) * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen (Appears in 17/22 episodes) * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey (Appears in 22/22 episodes) * Kristen Bell as Gossip Girl(Voice only and uncredited, 22/22 episodes) Recurring/Guest Cast * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey (Downgraded, appears in 4/22 episodes) * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams (Downgraded, appears in 16/22 episodes) * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai * Kaylee DeFer as Charlie Rhodes/Ivy Dickens * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Nan Zhang as Kati Farkas * Kevin Zeegers as Damien Dalgaard * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Wallace Shawn as Cyrus Rose * Desmond Harrington as Jack Bass * David Call as Ben Donovan * Tika Sumpter as Raina Thorpe * Michael Boatman as Russell Thorpe * Alice Callahan as Jessica Leitenberg * Sam Robards as Howard "The Captain" Archibald * Clemence Poesy as Eva Coupeau * Samuel Page as Colin Forrester * Sheila Kelley as Carol Rhodes * Hugo Becker as Louis Grimaldi * Joanne Whalley as Sophie Grimaldi * Nicole Fiscella as Isabel Coates * Francie Swift as Anne Archibald * Luke Kleintank as Eliot Garfield * Caitlin Fitzgerald as Epperly Lawrence * Jan Maxwell as Headmistress Queller * Marilyne Barrett as Martha Chamberlain * Ethan Peck as Marshall * Tim Gunn as Himself * David O. Russell as Himself Episodes Gallery Gossip Girl Season 4.png 4list list